The present invention relates in general to computer systems and associated software applications. The invention relates more particularly to methods and apparatus for configuring applications to be voice enabled for use by remote devices such as PDAs and computers.
Conventional methods for voice enabling software applications require amending the actual code of the application or adding code to the application so that the application is voice enabled. This is an intensive process requiring substantial manpower and time and is, therefore, expensive. Further, each application needs to be voice enabled individually. The added code then controls the operation of the speech recognizer and interprets the recognizer's outputs. Generation of the code added to the application is a tedious and time-consuming task that must be re-done for each application and for each change to an application. Success at this task requires a programmer who is familiar with both the application and experienced in voice-enabling.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a system and methodology for enhancing voice enabling of applications.